EAT ME!
by A.P. Read
Summary: Dean has a a supernatural hunger. Castiel wants to fulfill his boyfriends needs. little spoilers from season 6, Slash little blood nothing seriously. But please enjoy and review.


Hey I saw tonight's episode and got inspired. I'm intending this to be a one shot but please enjoy either way. Sorta of a spoiler but please enjoy. Please review and enjoy. PS I own nothing I dont own supernatural I have no money and gots not job so dont sue me.

"Castiel, now's not a good time to bother me!" Dean said through the locked bathroom door. The angel had not seen Dean in about week. He had planned on making an appearance to see Dean for a movie. But now the older Winchester had barricaded himself in the bathroom, and refused to come out.

"Dean, I am unfamiliar with human customs. But you do not have to groom yourself for me. I find you attractive in most states you are in." Dean laughed from behind the door.

"Cas, please now isn't a good time. Can you take Sam, and go far far away from me?"

"I do not understand, why do you would want me to take your brother?"

"I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt him."

"Dean, you are not capable of hurting me. Or likely to hurt me. So please, Dean open the door." Castiel heard the lock on the door moving, he stepped back to look at the man stepping out of the door. Castiel dropped the flowers he had brought for Dean.

"Cas, I got turned into a vampire." Dean said as smoothly as possible.

"How did this happen?" Castiel said taking a step towards Dean to put a hand on his face. He shoved a thumb into Dean's mouth forcing the fangs to reveal themselves. Dean backed away from the intrusion of his personal space.

"What the hell! I'm a vampire, not soap dispenser!" Dean said angrily.

"I wanted to make sure. Now I am sure." Castiel said wiping the spit from his hand.

The two men sat down on the bed. Castiel handed Dean the flowers he hand picked from a royal garden in the mountains. He liked to bring Dean tokens of affection whenever he came to see him for their dates. Dean always insisted that he stop doing that, because Dean could neither find something worthy of Castiel, nor was he able to think of something the angel would want. They were alone for a good amount of time. Sam had left his brother in his current condition to get some cow blood, as well as knowing about his brothers date with an angel.

On their first date Castiel had approached Dean in a dream. In his dream Castiel had manipulated his dream to look like a pier on the ocean. The water was black and reflected the starts above, creating the illusion of being in infinite space. Dean was mesmerized and touched by the angel's efforts. In the dream if felt like they had forever, and they took their time walking in the dream's pier.

"When did you know you had feelings for me?" Dean asked Castiel. The angel took a moment before replying, searching the sky for answers. He finally finished searching and looked at Dean.

"I knew that I had feelings for you when I had the hunger. While my vessel craved the red meat, my heart craved to be with your soul. Though at first I thought it was the spell of Famine. At the end of it I realized that I was oppressing my feelings for you." Castiel took Dean's hand and they continued to walk.

"When did you know that you liked me Dean?" Castiel asked leaning his head to a side. It always was a turn on for Dean, when Castiel did that thing with his neck. It was adorable and tempting.

"The first time you appeared and knocked Bobby out. I was scarred, but when you said those things, the feelings I never shared with anyone. The way your eyes made me flutter in my heart, and-" Dean was cut off because Castiel had taken speech away from his lips. He bit Dean's bottom lip a little, and let his tongue slip into the other man's mouth. Dean wrapped his arms around the other man's waist.

Now in Dean's current date he was unsure how Castiel would react. His senses had exploded hearing, sight, smell everything had been expanded. He was unsure of how Castiel would deal with an undead boyfriend. Would he be strike down or would Castiel figure someway around it. Like Castiel was hearing his thoughts, the angel responded by giving Dean a kiss.

"Have you fed yet?"

"Cas, no I could never eat a human being. I'm so hungry, it hurts. It hurt's so much." Dean was on the verge of crying, as he was confessing his new primal urges. Castiel's blue eyes looked down to the floor. He suddenly got off the bed and started removing his jacket, tie, and shirt. He looked upset, but he remained silent, Dean wasn't sure what Castiel was doing.

"Do it."

"Do what Cas? No, you can't. I won't not to anyone, and especially not to you."

Castiel got up and pulled Dean off the bed so they could see eye to eye. He grabbed his wrist preventing Dean from escaping.

"Until Sam finds the vampire that changed you we can't cure you. You are hungry and since I am not human I can sustain you, without you having to worry about being unable to turn back."

"No, noo, Castiel I don't want you to see me like this. Please just let me go." Dean pleaded. Castiel let got of one of Dean's wrist.

"I am sorry for what I am about to do." Castiel slapped Dean hard across the face. He kept slapping Dean trying to force the man to attack to him.

"EAT ME! EAT ME DAMMIT!" Dean finally broke down. His new multiple fangs sprouted out and hooked onto Castiel's neck. The angel closed his eyes and held on to Dean making sure he couldn't leave. The angel was in no pain; he only felt discomfort at the rough journey Dean was going through. He could sense that the only thing on Dean's mind was a primal savage hunger. Castiel would not die from giving too much blood, so he did not bother to stop Dean. The angel could feel Dean pushing him toward the bed. He surrendered to the force and allowed him to be pushed over. Dean was still feeding on the angel's neck. Specks of blood landed on the sheets, Dean's mouth was covered with blotches of red.

Dean finally released Castiel from his fangs. He had the angel pinned down, mouth still opened Castiel saw Dean withdraw his new fangs. Dean collapsed on top of the angel.

"Cas, that was amazing. Oh god thank you!" Dean kissed Castiel on the lips. The angel tasted his own blood. Dean began to use his tongue to clean the blood off Castiel's face and neck. He made a few moaning sounds at the sensations of Dean's tongue on his skin. In reaction, he began to tear off the clothes from Dean's body. Both men found themselves to be down to their underwear.

"Dean, I have been waiting for this for such a long time."

"I know and I wanna give it to you. I want you to eat me." He whispered erotically into Castiel's ear.

"Hmmm, I will definitely enjoy this meal." Castiel bit Dean's ear. A rupture went through Dean's body. His breath quickened after the sensation traveled. Dean's legs forced Castiel's legs apart. The heat they generated was intense, more than any heater or shower could do. The blue-eyed man wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. His hands traveled up and down his spine.

"Hey, I'm back! You guys decent?" Sam shouted coming through the door. He returned a few hours after their date had ended. In his backpack he carried all the ingredients to fix Dean. There was no response to his call. He closed the door of motel room behind him and took a look at the bed. Sam smiled at the image of flowers at the foot of the floor. His face changed expression when he saw there was blood on the sheets. He ran over to examine the evidence. There was the sound of a door opening from the bathroom. Sam turned around to see Castiel and his brother walking out of the shower.

"What the hell is this?" Sam shouted at his brother.

"Sam, I know what it looks, but it's not what you think."

"It looks like you fed. I can't fix you if you had human blood!"

"I can promise you Sam, Dean has not consumed any human blood. Your cure will work." The angel said with a stern tone.

"Then what did you feed on if not human or animal-oh." Sam realized as the other men looked down on the floor.

"Yea, look Sammy. Cas could feel my pain and hunger."

"It's not like he made you do it."

"I did entice him to eat me."

"I don't wanna know how you seduced him."

"No, I slapped him until he began to feed on me." Castiel said tilting his head. Before Sam could respond, Dean walked in and tried to settle things.

"Listen, just whip up the cure and give it to me."

"Okay, but I don't want you brining up eating Castiel ever again."

Dean and Cas held hands, waiting for the cure to Dean's vampire need. He of course was hungry for something else.


End file.
